1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oil/coolant module and a filter insert suitable therefor. Within the scope of the present invention the coolant of the combustion engine is also referred to in brief and for simplification as “cooling water” or “water.”
2. Discussion of Background Information
An oil/coolant module of this type is known from practice.
An oil/coolant module for a combustion engine is known from EP 898 060 B1, having an oil filter and an oil/water heat exchanger.
These two known oil/coolant modules respectively represent a type of treatment unit for the oil of the combustion engine, since, on the one hand, the oil filter ensures the quality of the oil and, on the other hand, the heat exchanger produces its optimal operating temperature: since the cooling water heats up more quickly than the oil, the oil is heated by the oil/water heat exchanger after the engine startup so that it reaches its optimal operating temperature as quickly as possible. Since the cooling water is subsequently cooled by the cooler provided in the coolant circuit to a temperature that is lower than the maximum permissible oil temperature, the oil can be cooled by the heat exchanger during the further operation of the engine so that the oil can be kept reliably within its provided temperature range.